This invention relates to the production of .omega.-aminonitriles from the corresponding lactams. In another aspect, it relates to unique magnesium-aluminum-silicate-phosphate catalysts.
Lactams are internal or cyclic amides. The reaction involved with the catalysts of my invention converts the lactam to an .omega.-aminonitrile by a cleavage reaction with ammonia. The reaction involves removal of the oxygen from the lactam molecule with the formation of water, and the addition of another nitrogen to the molecule to form a nitrile group on one end of a chain-like molecule with an amino group on the other end. There can be various substituents around the lactam ring, and consequently along the .omega.-aminonitrile chain.
The aminonitriles are valuable chemicals since they are readily convertible to diamines or to other compounds useful as polymer precursors. For example, commercially available nylons are essentially long linear chains of amide ##EQU1## groups separated by 4 to 11 methylene ##EQU2## groups. One basic method of preparation of such nylons utilizes a condensation reaction of diamines with dibasic acids, for example hexamethylenediamine with adipic acid.
It is desirable to obtain maximum conversion of the lactam to the corresponding .omega.-aminonitrile in order to have a commerciably feasible production process.